


Loneliness

by IannaKinney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IannaKinney/pseuds/IannaKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Spamano drabble from Romano`s point of view. Human Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

Loneliness is a hard thing to think about. You try to tell yourself that you’re okay when you really aren’t and it kills you inside to know that you are lying to yourself. Loneliness keeps you from saying all the things you want to say because you believe that no one would want to hear a word you just said. Loneliness scares you because you don’t know if you’ll ever find that one person to help you out of this hole you’ve dug for yourself, a hole so deep that you can’t even see the light of day anymore or those moonbeams of the night. 

 

All there is is darkness and you can barely see your hand in front of your face. Its the sadness that kills you, all the fake smiles, the halfhearted laughs, and the pretend interest. Being constantly thought of as not good enough or being compared to one who is so much better than you in every way possible. Grades, talent, athletic, everything. Thought of as the least hurts you, hurts you to the core. You begin to trust fewer and fewer people until you only have one or two and even then you can’t fully trust them. After that, you find yourself lonelier than ever. And the darkness gets darker and it stays longer than before until you think that its never going to end. 

 

Then comes that one person. The one that stays after you try to push then away with all your might. The person who loves all your faults no matter what. The person that doesn’t hesitate to hold you when you cry or listens to your problems for hours on end. They make your heart pound even when you will it to slow down and you can’t help but think about them all day and night without your permission. They make you laugh, and cry, and smile, and fall in love. Suddenly the darkness gradually becomes light. Finally, you are able to hear the birds chirp and see the sunshine from that hole. The person lifts you out of the darkness and you can see that beautiful light. They are the light. He is the light. Antonio is light.

**Author's Note:**

> This was reuploaded from my tumblr account.


End file.
